Hail You?
by ysiktovar
Summary: Steve Roger fue despertado por HYDRA, lo convirtieron en un arma, en una despiadada máquina de matar, un hombre que no recuerda su pasado, no recuerda quien es, solo sabe que es apuesto, que es fuerte, que es letal, que nadie puede derrotarlo, y que sin duda alguna nadie puede resistirse a él. El asesino perfecto de Hydra se enfrentara a los Vengadores!
1. Chapter 1

ok lo admito... no se que diablos paso por mi cabeza, estoy segura lei algun dia una version de un Steve malvado, y admitamos todas, desde que el "Hail Hydra" salio de los labios de Steve Rogers en el comic y en la pelicula, nos volvimos locas... o solo fui yo?

bien la cosa es que este pequeño demonio empezo a crecer en mi cabeza y aqui esta, realmente me gustaria mucho leer sus opiniones al respecto, este capitulo estuvo casi un mes en mi computador, sufriendo modificaciones, frustraciones de mi parte y bloqueos de inspiracion por no poder traerlo a la vida, realmente agradeceria saber que les parece.

en esta trama todo seguira igual tan cual lo conocemos, salvo el hecho de que nuestro Steve no sera ningun niño bueno, ya leeran; mejor lean y nos vemos al final!

Marvel no me pertenece y es una lastima!...

-o-o-o-

Hail… you?

Steve Roger fue despertado por HYDRA, lo convirtieron en un arma, en una despiadada máquina de matar, un hombre que no recuerda su pasado, no recuerda quien es, solo sabe que es apuesto, que es fuerte, que es letal, que nadie puede derrotarlo, y que sin duda alguna nadie puede resistirse a él.

Entrenado no solo en batalla, no solo en espionaje, Steven Grand Rogers, aprendió a ser un arma de seducción de la que incluso HYDRA temía, porque no existía Hombre o Mujer que lograra resistir el encanto del bastardo.

Manipulador, letal y perfecto, HYDRA estaba complacida.

_o_

-_Capitán… tiene sus órdenes…_ -el agente Rumlow le paso la carpeta, mientras que el líder terminaba los detalles, Steve era capaz de todo, era hábil, por lo que mientras escuchaba a su jefe hablar, sus ojos recorrían la anatomía del hombre a su lado, le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y observo con orgullo como el hombre se tensaba y se sonrojaba desviando sus ojos. Oh… seguro justo ahora él estaba recordando cómo sus hábiles manos lo habían dominado, porque si… Capitán dominaba, nadie lo hacía con él, muchos lo intentaron y terminaron destruidos de muchas formas, su favorita sin duda, su orgullo, solía tomar a esos soldados y humillarlos de la peor forma sexual, matarlos? No, eso sería muy fácil, prefería ver como sus pantalones se mojaban cuando el caminaba por los pasillos y solo les miraba. Prefería verles suplicar que los tocara de nuevo, destruir sus orgullos y su heterosexualidad era mejor que cualquier cosa. –_Capitán? Me escucho?_ –el hombre enarco una ceja.

-_si señor…_ -se levantó con la carpeta en mano y salió del lugar, la misión era clara, existía un grupo de peleadores que estaban causando problemas a HYDRA, los vengadores, el plan era que él les hiciera una declaración de guerra de forma que los alertara, para luego esconderse, una misión fácil, ponerlos en alerta para jugar con sus debilidades como "héroes" y por supuesto, secreta, porque nadie además de HYDRA sabía que el existía.

Existir? Una cosa tan efímera y sin sentido, el no recordaba nada más que sus misiones, ni como llego a ellos ni nada, solo entrenamiento, misiones, sexo, entrenamiento y misiones de nuevo, una rutina constante, a veces incluso olvidaba fragmentos, su historia era sencilla y fácil de contar, sus padres sufrieron un accidente en el que murieron, y el salió mal herido, para salvarlo HYDRA había tomado su cuerpo como experimento, inyectando un suero que lo hacía sanar con rapidez, o eso era lo que el sabia.

De cualquier manera Steve no sentía curiosidad por esas cosas, no había tiempo para sentimientos innecesarios que pudieran arriesgar su vida en el campo de batalla, y él tenía un record de misiones exitosas que cuidar, el arma perfecta.

En cuanto entro a su habitación, su perfecta dentadura mostro una sonrisa maliciosa – _no deberías estar aquí _–

_-quizás… pero imagine que estarías algo estresado… después de la última misión_ – la mujer se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada; alta, firme, preciosa, portaba el uniforme ajustado de HYDRA, negro, ceñido y con el cráneo y pulpo rojo en los costados.

-_Cinthya_… -sonrió divertido mirando sus intenciones – _según recuerdo la última vez me dijiste que no importara que… jamás me harías "un favor"_ – lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo, observando las mejillas sonrojadas y como tragaba grueso.

-_se lo que dije_… - se paró frente a él, lo observo deslizar las carpetas en la pequeña mesa que ocupaba cada habitación y rozar su mejilla con sus dedos, hasta apartar un mechón rubio que había escapado de su moño, el simple contacto la hizo temblar como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ella jamás pudo comprender que era el, y que hacía con la mente y cuerpo de todos, y hablaba de todos porque conocía las historias, hombres y mujeres caían en sus redes, eran seducidos, tomados y siempre buscaban un poco más de él, no importara lo que el hiciera, lo rudo que se portara o lo humillante que fuera, cada amante siempre regresaba por más, porque nadie satisfacía un cuerpo como Steve Rogers, y ella lo sabía, por eso lo había esperado en su cama – _pero estoy aquí… así que de que te quejas._

-_no me estoy quejando_ – se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme, dejando ver esa perfecta musculatura, blanca y firme, tan tentadora, sonrió con maldad al ver como sus ojos eran desviados a él, acostumbrado a ser irresistible para cualquier que lo viera, sin necesidad de aplicar mucho esfuerzo, camino por su costado y se recostó en la cama, paso sus brazos tras su nuca y se apoyó en ellos observándola de pie frente a el – _desnúdate_… - siempre una orden, no una petición, y le complacía tanto observar como nadie se resistía, ni siquiera ella, la mujer más temible de su escuadrón, la única que estuvo cerca de escapar de el en un entrenamiento, la que ahora deslizaba su ropa de su cuerpo tratando de complacerlo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita, que ella simplemente ignoro mientras dejaba caer su ropa interior, y respondía al dedo que ahora la llamaba y la incitaba a subir sobre él.

Cada ser humano insignificante le pertenecía, no existía nadie que pudiera resistirlo, todo en él había sido fabricado para obtener la victoria, y su mente ahora trabajaba a increíble velocidad, había aprendido a manipular las mentes de sus enemigos y compañeros, a usar su propio cuerpo como arma de seducción para conseguir o aniquilar, y la mujer que ahora gemía sobre el mientras su pecho saltaba al ritmo que sus caderas, no hacia otra cosa que confirmar lo que ya de por si, su ego gigante sabia.

_o_

Reporte de Misión:…

**Nathasha Romanoff**: agente rusa entrenada como espía, artista marcial y francotiradora, equipada con un arsenal de armas de alta tecnología: básicamente espía, rusa, pelirroja, hermosa, perfectas curvas, pechos, caderas, piernas y labios…

Arrojo el expediente a un lado y se quedó con la foto, hace 30 minutos que había despachado a su compañera, simplemente pidiendo se fuera, la mujer había mostrado su furia, una bastante divertida al estar acompañada del sonrojo post orgasmo, sonrió divertido, había evaluado los expedientes, estudiando a sus enemigos, básicamente memorizando solo lo que le seria de utilidad, demasiadas palabras inútiles, a quien le importaba el semi dios **Thor Odison**? Lo único que importaba era su fuerza, nada más, no era su tipo; el otro agente **Clint Barton**, bastante atractivo, buen porte para ser solo un espía, puntería refinada, mal apodo; una sonrisa se dibujo sus labios, tendría igual de buena puntería de espaldas?; evaluó de nuevo la foto apuesto si, quizás sería divertido jugar con él; **Bruce Baner: **al fin algo interesante: un monstruo contenido en un pequeño humano, definitivamente necesitaba ver esos videos; sonrió divertido, y se inclinó a la pequeña laptop, no era amante del equipo pero lo habían entrenado bien para usarlo, y efectivamente era muy útil como le habían explicado, olvidando los reportes restantes se sumió en varios videos que mostraban al gigante verde y parte de lo que enfrentaría.

_o_

Casi dos horas después su sonrisa era más acentuada, no había salido a comer, estaba perdido en su "investigación" evaluando a sus futuros contrincantes, la mujer era letal, fuerte y atrevida, sería sin duda una buena adversaria, el gigante verde sin duda alguna era agua de otro costal, prefería mantenerse alejado de ese, la armadura era extraña sin duda pero nada que no pudiera averiar con sus puños, según los reportes el semi dios no estaba en la tierra, aburrido, así que evaluaba a los que sí, fue entonces cuando en los videos esa armadura se abrió.

La sorpresa fue primero, era elegante, apuesto y extrañamente familiar, se inclinó en la mesa, barajeo las carpetas y abrió la que no había visto hasta ese entonces, **Anthony Edward Stark: **empresario, inteligente; basura, era solo alguien común según ese reporte, sin habilidades salvo la inteligencia, observo la pantalla en pausa y la foto en su mano, _Stark_. Repito el apellido, porque ese apellido le sonaba, no era común, y no conocía a nadie con él, y aun así sentía que algo se removía en su interior, la curiosidad se encendió en el, y se vio asombrado de sí mismo; nadie, nada, despertaba sentimientos en él, mucho menos ese de confusión, quien diablos era ese tal Anthony?

_o_

Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, las sacudió en un movimiento rápido y preciso que salpico el sueldo a su alrededor, el idiota creyó que podría contra él, se lo advirtió, claro que lo hizo, y aun así ahora el hombre era un extraño e irreconocible cuerpo cubierto de sangre, sus ojos antes azules tenían un tinte rojizo, observo sin inmutarse, hasta que la voz a su lado lo hizo salir de su trance.

-_estas bien?_ – el capitán giro su cuerpo y observo a al hombre a su costado, Rumlow lo observaba a través de sus ojos oscuros con un tinte de preocupación, claro, debería estarlo no, según los informes él era un hombre inestable al asesinar, un hombre que perdía el control, y entraba en un trance donde su cerebro hacia un reinicio que lo sacaba de combate durante varios días, era obvio ver esa preocupación.

La sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que ladeaba ligeramente a la izquierda – _lo estoy_ – el rubio se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, podía sentir la mirada de su compañero en su espalda, un movimiento en falso y Pierce lo sabría, y si ese hombre insoportable lo sabía, de seguro lo tendrían bajo cuidado unos días, y él no podía permitirse eso, estar bajo cuidado equivalía a choques eléctricos, y definitivamente no era algo que él quisiera repetir.

Mantuvo su cuerpo firme y sereno, se recostó fuera de ese edificio abandonado, la misión había empezado tranquila, un grupo de SHIELD descubierto en el lugar, un grupo pequeño, entrar, acabarlos y borrar sus huellas, la razón, el grupo estaba demasiado cerca de dar con la ubicación de la base, cuando lo asignaron a su equipo, se enfundo en su uniforme, cargo sus armas y cubrió su cabello con su gorro negro, siempre de encubierto, subieron al edificio, arremetieron contra todos según lo planeado, y el estúpido hombre en su piso tuvo la brillante idea de desafiarlo, el disparo en su brazo había salido limpio, no le dolía, la adrenalina en su cuerpo no permitía el dolor en ese momento, pero su mente se había cegado, lo último recordaba era la sangre salpicar en su rostro, hasta que nuevamente un par de ojos castaños lo hicieron detenerse, ojos suaves, expresivos y penetrantes, los que siempre aparecían en su mente cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo peor.

Llevo una mano a su rostro, limpiando los restos de sudor y sangre, y las deslizo por su cabello, llevando el gorro consigo, dejo escapar un suspiro, normalmente el jamás haría preguntas, solo cumplía y obedecía, pero desde los informes, desde la familiaridad que Anthony Stark había despertado en él, su mente era un completo desastre, un desastre de imágenes en las que portaba un uniforme azul, en los que luchaba de lado con personas le sonreían, en las que esos malditos ojos castaños se veían con más regularidad.

Sus sentidos se alertaron, saco el arma de su funda y apunto, quedaba uno, antes que el disparo saliera observo un par de ojos verdes abrirse con sorpresa, y algo más, como si lo conociera, y luego se apagaron, el hombre cayo de espalda y el charco de sangre no tardó mucho en abrirse camino por su cuerpo. Se giró a su nueva compañía y la miro con el ceño fruncido, él no había apretado el gatillo, se le habían adelantado

-_creí no dispararías_ – Cinthya le sonrió divertida, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos marrones – _tardabas mucho, acaso se te olvido como apretar el gatillo_ – señalo con su dedo fino el arma que ahora el guardaba de nuevo.

-_acaso crees son idiota_ – le escupió las palabras, desvió sus ojos de nuevo al cadáver, esa mirada, entrecerró sus ojos con un dejo de desconfianza ahora – _que haces aquí? No tienes nada más que hacer?_

-_pero que mal genio _– la chica giro sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos – _tu novio Rumlow estaba preocupado y me envió por ti _– clavo sus ojos en el – _no debiste quitarte el gorro, sabes que tus ordenes son mantenerte bajo perfil durante las misiones o cuando estés fuera…_

-_se cuáles son mis órdenes_ – se giró hasta quedar frente a ella, interrumpiendo sus palabras, su cuerpo firme y su mirada clavada en ella, el claro porte que intimidaba a cualquiera, sumado a que estaba usando su voz de mando, no podía reprochar el hecho que la mujer frente a él se pusiera tensa en el instante – _creí no quedaba nadie más, y lo tenía en la mira, que te quede claro que después de ti soy el mejor tirador del equipo_ – desvió sus ojos de la mujer y regreso su vista al cadáver – _y detesto que me envíen niñeras y lo sabes, no soy ningún niño perdido que deben estar vigilando _

-_lo se…_ \- estaba seguro ella diría algo más, pero en ese momento el equipo salió del edificio, el transporte llego por ellos, y el personal que se encargaría de hacer la "limpieza" quedo en el lugar.

_o_

Negó divertido, Pierce hablaba, después de que ellos presentaran el informe, y aunque hablaba Steve podía notar como sus ojos se desviaban a él, esperando alguna clase de reacción a lo sucedido, realmente patético si lo piensan, Steve Rogers es un profesional, en sus 5 años trabajando con HYDRA aprendió que no debía mostrar sus emociones reales, realmente eran tan estúpidos que pensaban él les daría materia para encerrarlo? Oh no, él tenía sus propios planes personales, y que lo descubrieran los arruinaría.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación uno de los soldados se cruzó en su camino, sonrió con picardía y lo llamo con un dedo, quizás era eso lo que le hacía falta, un poco de sexo para él, y demostrarle a los demás que seguía siendo el mismo.

_o_

Siete días después de los sucesos y después de despistar a todos tomo su gabardina, una gorra y lentes oscuros y marrones; diseñados para él, le daba vista perfecta y cubrían el color de sus ojos; salió de la nueva base, porque ya habían sido trasladados a New York, dando inicio a su nueva misión, iba caminando por las calles concurridas, lejos de donde se supone debería estar, definitivamente él iba a disfrutar su día de paseo, sonrió con malicia, su rostro a resguardo, manteniendo un perfil bajo, no le convenía su equipo lo descubriera.

Se supone en 2 horas se encontrarían a 3 cuadras de donde él se encontraba, un lugar céntrico, que daba justo al frente de su lugar de estudio, la torre Stark, ese horrible y luminoso edificio donde residían sus futuras víctimas, el plan era sencillo, Cinthya se infiltraría en el lugar, tenían un currículo preparado para ella, buscando conocer el edificio y como trabajaba, y luego elaborarían un plan en base a eso, y ellos simplemente merodearían alrededor del lugar por si algo salía mal.

Y si era así, entonces porque él estaba en otro lugar?

Sencillo, Anthony Edward Stark tenía la costumbre de bajar a media mañana a una pequeña cafetería frente a su trabajo, Industrias Stark, un edificio mucho más discreto que la torre y aun así bastante llamativo en comparación con los que la rodeaban; la Sra. Nancy, una mujer mayor, amable y simpática, le tenía cada día un café cargado, extra grande y bien caliente, y dos donas glaseadas recién salidas del horno.

El tintineo del lugar repico en sus oídos, el aroma a dulce, a café y pan recién horneado inundo sus fosas nasales, agradable y de forma apetecible, se quitó la larga gabardina y la colgó en un gancho, el frio no le afectaba demasiado, pero sería demasiado llamativo ver a un hombre corpulento caminar por las calles descubierto con el frio hacía en la ciudad.

Se acercó a la barra y sonrió a una chica pelirroja de ojos claros que se sonrojo al ver su porte – _buenos días _– saludo de forma educada con voz suave – _me gustaría un café, no tan cargado y con un toque de leche, y también uno de esos_ – señalo un pequeño pastel cubierto de crema.

-_Con gusto_ – la chica sonrió y se movió a preparar su pedido, camino a una pequeña mesa desocupada y se recostó en su silla observando el lugar, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, Steve tenia habilidad para saber si lo seguían, sabia lo observaban, podía sentir la vista de muchos clavada en su espalda, y quien no lo haría? Era atractivo, cuidaba su físico, y usaba una camisa ajustada que marcaba su musculatura.

Era un lugar agradable sin duda, madera en las mesas, en las sillas y en el piso, cortinas agradables que marcaban el marco de las dos grandes ventanas que daban al frente, baños a la izquierda, manteles sencillos y bordados, 3 personas trabajando, la chica de la barra y dos chicos apuestos y sencillos entregando pedidos y cuidando de las mesas.

La joven salió de la barra con su pedido en una bandeja, el sonrió de nuevo alzando sus ojos a ella, aun cubierto por sus lentes, los bajo con sutileza mostrando el azul de sus ojos, la pelirroja se quedó estática y sin aire por un segundo, el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, reacciono y acomodo las cosas frente a él. Contuvo la risita que quería escapar de sus labios y volvió a ajustar sus lentes, no le convenía llamar demasiado la atención, aun su mente maquinaba la mirada que le dio el joven de SHIELD antes de caer sin vida en el pavimento, estaba seguro era de reconocimiento, pero de donde podría el conocerle, según sus informes después de morir sus padres él estuvo en coma y muy enfermo, HYDRA salvo su vida, educándolo y entrenando sus habilidades, y ahora que lo pensaba el no recordaba nada de eso, fragmentos borrosos de una vida que le parecía lejana y a la vez reciente, cosa que no tenía sentido en absoluto, quizás le habían fundido el cerebro demasiado que su infancia fue borrada con demasiada eficacia.

-_algo está mal?_ – la chica le observaba con ojos admirados y curiosos, se maldijo internamente por perderse en sus pensamientos, desde ese muchacho y lo que vio le pasaba seguido, y él no era de cavilar demasiado un asunto.

-_no… disculpa, estoy un poco distraído_ –le regalo otra sonrisa que ella respondió maravillada – _esto está bien muchas gracias… estoy seguro debes regresar a tu lugar… no debiste molestarte_ – su voz bajo un poco y tomo lugar a un tono seductor, la chica trabajaba en barra, estaba seguro, y aun así salió a entregarle su pedido ignorando a sus compañeros que ahora la observaban indignados – _no quiero causar molestias…_

-_no lo es…_ \- ella suspiro, sonrió de nuevo y regreso a su lugar nerviosa – _pero si, debo regresar, si necesitas algo, solo llámame. –_ claro la llamaría, pero para hacerla gritar y suplicar por más de él, la observo de reojo mientras regresaba a su sitio, delgada, sí, pero excelente trasero.

Una vez que estuvo solo dio un sorbo a su café, una pequeña mordida a su pastel, y entendió el fanatismo del otro hombre por venir cada día, seguro tendría alguna rutina de ejercicios porque si no sería una gran bola de grasa.

Diez minutos después mientras leía el periódico del día, escucho una puerta interna abrirse, la Sra. Nancy con su cabello negro salpicado de mechones plateados, recogido en un alto y ajustado moño, ataviada de un vestido suelto y cubierto de flores, salió con un plato que contenía dos donas glaseada de un color rojizo, y un café humeante en otra, la campanilla del lugar tintineo de nuevo, y el objeto de su curiosidad esos días entro por ella.

Dejo una chaqueta negra y elegante colgada justo al lado de la de él, camino directo a la barra, un caminar elegante y suave mientras su mano aflojaba el nudo de la corbata azul marino que llevaba sobre la camisa crema, lentes polarizados de un color azulado y de marco cuadrado ocultaban sus ojos, tal cual como en las fotos había obtenido de sus investigaciones, el hombre, más bajo que el por solo tres centímetros, sonrió a la chica de antes y beso en ambas mejillas a la mayor que lo miraba entre enamorada y admirada, mantuvieron una conversación corta un par de sonrisas por parte de ambos, la mujer entrego su pedido y él se giró a su mesa de siempre, mesa que ahora mismo él estaba ocupando, una gruesa pero elegante ceja se elevó en una silenciosa pregunta al observarlo a través de las gafas aun portaba, y sintió la intensa mirada clavada en las suyas propias.

Respondió con una sonrisa, sutil y divertida, mientras doblaba su periódico, el más bajo camino hasta el con un caminar un poco más fuerte que antes, uno que denotaba poder, furia y territorio, el sonido del plato al chocar un poco más fuerte de lo que debería al ser colocado en la mesa casi lo hizo reír, pero se mantuvo tranquilo sin apartar su rostro del otro.

Coloco ambos codos en la mesa y apoyo su mentón en sus manos unidas sin mostrarse intimidado, porque a decir verdad, aun tras los lentes podía ver un brillo de malcriadez muy divertido en los ojos de su nuevo acompañante, mantuvo la sonrisa suave aunque con un deje retador, el aura que el emanaba el otro le parecía de los más cautivante y lo impulsaba a molestarlo un poco más.

-_Buenos días_ –

El castaño entrecerró sus ojos y lo miro con más furia que antes, preguntándose internamente como es que el idiota no había captado ya que tenía que largarse de SU mesa personal, todos en la zona sabían que ese era su lugar, y aun así, observándolo con furia el hombre no se intimidaba y solo le sonreía con esos dientes perfectos, labios carnosos pero finos, suaves a la vista y quizás al tacto.

El cabello se le paraba en puntas rebeldes, y se preguntó a si mismo si se lo peinaba así o era natural en él, admitía era realmente atractivo, un rostro fuerte y maduro, una barba perfecta y fina que adornaba una barbilla y cubría unos labios gruesos y apetecibles, frunció el ceño a los lentes que no le permitían detallar sus ojos, pero se mantuvo sereno esperando una reacción del otro.

Atractivo? No lo sabía por completo, no mientras estuviera cubierto por esa gorra horrible y esos lentes de mal gusto, pero sí que era llamativo, la camisa azul se ajustaba demasiado perfecta a un par de brazos musculosos y a un pecho grande y bien trabajado, un rostro suave, blanco y cincelado, y de nuevo esos lentes asquerosos que no dejaban ver más que una barbilla libre de cañones, demasiado perfecta y bien afeitada, suspiro para él, aparto la silla frente al hombre y se sentó con calma, no tenía ánimos de pelear tan temprano, así que murmuro un – _Buenos días _– con calma bajando la vista a sus donas, dio un trago a su café y se propuso a ignorar al hombre invadía su espacio mientras mordía su bocadillo diario.

-o-o-o-o-

y bien? en serio me gustaria saber que opinan

estoy buscando ese fic lei una vez que se clavo en mi, en cuanto lo tenga esten seguros les avisare.

alguien vio Lucifer? (no? deberian) porque veran cierto parecido entre ese hombre y este Steve Rogers...

gracias por leer, nos leemos en el proximo!


	2. Chapter 2

ok... volvi... algo corto pero espero les guste...

recuerden que lamentablemente ningun personaje me pertenece... solo la historia... espero la disfruten!

-o-o-o

Era demasiado atractivo la forma en que lo ignoraba, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el otro, observando como poco a poco los restos de la dona quedaban reducidos a causa de esa boca provocativa, hacía poco más de unos minutos, había ladeado el rostro en la misma posición en la que estaba, admirando al hombre frente a él, mucho mejor que en las fotografías, Anthony sin duda tenía un porte único, elegante y superior a cualquiera, sus ojos vagaron por su rostro y la anatomía del cuerpo que quedaba a su vista, el traje se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, de una forma sutil que resultaba sensual a la vista, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, que tan bien se escucharía su nombre de esos labios, escucharle gemir y suplicar por más?

El moreno intentaba por todos los medios ignorar a su acompañante, pero su mirada era intensa y penetrante, aun bajo esos lentes de mal diseño, termino su dona y tomo un sorbo de su café, sus ojos recorrieron el local, buscando algo interesante que no fuera el cuerpo de modelo frente a él, hasta que un temblor recorrió su espalda a la pregunta

-_eres heterosexual?_ – no…. No fue la pregunta, fue la voz, una voz profunda, cuando le saludo no había sonado así, o el no presto atención, clavo sus ojos en él y respondió a la sonrisa de su acompañante.

-_porque? Te intereso acaso?_ – respondió con sarcasmo y seducción.

-_crees que si no, estaría preguntando entonces?_ – la risa en el hombre contagio al moreno.

-_oh… lastima guapo, pero no estoy interesado… y si me disculpas_ – acabo su café en un solo trago- _debo regresar a mis labores_ – el moreno se levantó con gracia, paso por la barra despidiéndose y salió por la puerta de nuevo tomando su chaqueta del perchero sin mirar atrás.

-_pero lo estarás…._ – fue la sutil respuesta del rubio mientras lo miraba cruzar la calle.

_o_

El pequeño sofá de un asiento estaba algo gastado ya, aun así era cómodo, permitía que su cuerpo descansara en él, un vaso en su mano izquierda, el líquido ambarino brillando bajo los últimos rayos del sol, su mano derecha sostenía su rostro ligeramente ladeado y sus largos dedos acariciaban el contorno de sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa divertida.

El espectáculo era para él, porque siempre era así, si Steve Rogers pedía, a él se le daba; por tal razón las dos mujeres en su cama se estaban besando con demasiado entusiasmo, acariciando sus cuerpos mutuamente, la ropa hace rato estaba de lado en el piso, mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en ambos cuerpos desnudos, una sentada frente a la otra, piernas cruzadas, besos húmedos y caricias salvajes, sus oídos se deleitaron con los gemidos que empezaron a salir de la más joven cuando su compañera bajo sus labios y succiono sus pechos.

Un suspiro escapo de él, en serio estaba disfrutando, entonces si era así porque su erección seguía sin despertar?. La mayor de ellas arrojo a la otra sobre el colchón y continuo el recorrido de su lengua por todo su cuerpo, haciendo a la más joven arquear su cuerpo y gemir bajo, podía ver como su lengua dejaba un camino brillante que contrastaba con el sudor en el fino cuerpo bajo ella, mordió su dedo cuando esa traviesa boca encontró un par de labios diferentes y empezaron a juguetear, bajo sus ojos a su entrepierna, nada, seguía allí semi despierta, sin marcarse del todo en el pantalón llevaba, emitió un gruñido bajo, que mierda pasaba con él?, clavo sus ojos en la cama, la mayor era castaña, de pelo corto, la observo concentrada en lo que hacía, haciendo que la chica rubia y más joven gimiera alto y se retorciera, su cerebro hizo click y de un momento a otro se vio a si mismo recostado en el lugar de la chica, imaginando era a el a quien le daban un mamada, sonrió de nuevo cuando su erección palpito, continuo su fantasía, y en otro segundo, la chica castaña ya no fue más una chica, en cambio era el cuerpo de un hombre, uno que conocía bien en vista, los ojos castaños le miraron desde arriba y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios, el guiño le hizo gemir, pero no tanto como cuando Anthony volvió a bajar su boca e hizo desaparecer su miembro entre sus finos labios.

Apretó los dientes y abrió sus ojos, la erección dolía como el demonio atrapada entre sus ropas, se levantó furioso consigo mismo y arranco sus ropas, empujo a la castaña en la cama y la penetro con furia, sin piedad, mientras descargaba el deseo en ella.

Escuchándola gemir de sorpresa y dolor, anhelando fuera un gemido mucho más masculino.

_o_

Durante la siguiente semana, el plan estaba sobre la marcha, Cynthia se había infiltrado en la torre como asistente de seguridad, aun no tenía demasiado acceso a las zonas importantes pero le permitía conocer el lugar y ganar confianza de a poco, el equipo de Hydra estaba trabajando en el edificio de al lado, utilizando la excusa de trabajo en las remodelaciones, se mantenían cerca en caso de una oportunidad, o por si algo saliera mal, y Steve…

El cada día iba de nuevo al café olvidando por completo su misión…

La misma rutina era diaria, el rubio llegaba con su porte de siempre, se sentaba en la misma mesa y variaba los pedidos para probar todo, esperaba a que el empresario llegara, se sentara con un gruñido en la mesa, cada vez más divertido al ver su enojo, y desayunaban en silencio, uno ignorando al otro, y el otro admirando y grabando sus facciones, oculto siempre bajo sus lentes oscuros y la gorra.

_o_

Las embestidas eran fuertes y constantes, el sonido de succión, los jadeos, resonaba en el pequeño cuarto, sujeto sus rodillas abriendo más sus piernas, Rumlow gimió alto arqueando su cuerpo al otro, lo tenían sentado en el escritorio, sus pantalones perdidos en el suelo, la parte superior del uniforme subida por su vientre, dejando parte de su estómago a la vista, el sudor corriendo por sus cuerpos, Steve cerro sus ojos concentrado en las sensaciones buscando no pensar en nada más que en el placer necesitaba conseguir, y que el otro estaba dispuesto a darle.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe que se detuvo en lo que hacía y miro furioso al intruso.

-_aquí estás no?_ \- Pierce lo miro sin emoción alguna, aunque el rubio sí que mostraba las de el - _necesitamos hablar, vamos_

-_estoy ocupado_ \- escupió las palabras y señaló a su acompañante que no hizo más que mirar a otro lado avergonzado y descubierto

-_me vale mierda lo que hagas Rogers… Nos vamos ahora_ \- se cruzó de brazos con clara intención de no irse, y a Steve no le quedó más que obedecer

-_lo siento cariño_\- sonrió pícaro y dio una estocada más haciendo su acompañante gimiera de nuevo, más avergonzado, salió de él, limpio su miembro con su mano y subió el pantalón había dejado a la altura de sus rodillas, tomo su camisa y salió con el pecho descubierto siguiendo a su jefe y sus guardias.

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras entraban a la oficina de Pierce y escuchaba la puerta cerrarse, paso calmado y se sentó en el sofá elegante, abriendo sus piernas, y estirando sus brazos.

-_podrías al menos ser más discreto? –_Pierce se giró a él y señalo la erección- _yo no estoy interesado en ver eso…_

_-no es mi culpa… tú fuiste el que me saco de mi momento… acaso te enoja? O es que ya estás tan viejo que hace mucho no ves una erección? –_sonrió malicioso al gruñido del hombre que estiro la mano con furia pasándole un vaso con licor, lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo llevo a sus labios sonriendo a su cara –_ y bien?... a que debo el placer de tu interrupción?... –_enarco una ceja sarcástica mientras vaciaba el vaso

-_tenías ordenes Capitán… y tengo entendido que has estado desobedeciendo.. –_el más bajo hablo con fuerza mientras caminaba, ignorando la actitud del rubio – _que diablos has estado haciendo que no estas donde se te ordena?_

_-cumplí mis órdenes… siempre lo hago… -_su respuesta fue tajante y directa, mientras lo seguía con sus ojos – _Salí… no sabía que tenía prohibido moverme por la ciudad?... según recuerdo, tus propias palabras fueron muy claras no?... "mantenerme a cubierto, que nadie sepa quién soy, y que haga lo que quiera, sin explicarte demasiado" no? _–sonrió con malicia.

-_se cuales fueron mis palabras… y no hablo de saber lo que haces… me vale Rogers… -_se paró frente a él mirándolo con furia –_ pero si me importa cuando no cumples tus obligaciones con el equipo… se supone deberías estar cubriendo tu lugar… tenemos una misión recuerdas? Y mientras te deleitas desayunando todos los días con Anthony Stark no?_

Steve sonrió con ironía, se levantó del sofá y camino hasta el bar sirviéndose otro trago –_así que si me estaban siguiendo no? _

_-crees que no voy a vigilarte?... el que tengas libertad o creas tenerla… no te hace libre –_le respondió la sonrisa de la misma manera –_ aún hay cosas que no sabes Capitán Rogers… y una de esas es que yo jamás dejo cabos sueltos… no sé qué diablos planeas con tu juego… pero más te vale que ni Anthony ni nadie sepan tu identidad… -_la sonrisa dio paso a una mirada de enojo- _vivimos del anonimato… no olvides eso… -_camino hasta la puerta como siempre hacia, y la abrió, indicando con eso que la conversación estaba terminada.

_o_

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sus pensamientos empezaron a maquinar, hace días sospechaba era seguido, pero Pierce se lo confirmo con demasiada naturalidad, lo que quería decir que algo tramaba o algo sabía que él no… y definitivamente Steve Rogers odiaba no saber nada.

Entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió con suspicacia mientras vigilaba sus pasos y que nadie le siguiera al entrar a la sala de almacenamiento de información, se recostó en la puerta y entro con sutileza, cerrando con discreción.

_o_

Dos horas después Steve estaba en su habitación, hace rato la luz del sol se había ido y el no se había molestado en encender alguna luz, después de todo no la necesitaba, sus sentidos eran agudos.

Estaba en su escritorio, donde horas antes follaba a su compañero, la pantalla de su laptop estaba apagada por la inactividad, su rostro estaba apoyado en su mano, recostado en la mesa, un dedo acariciaba su labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente y automático, nada, el sencillamente no había encontrado nada, ni una pista, ni algo sospechoso, sus ojos se entrecerraron más mirando a la nada en la oscuridad del cuarto, definitivamente eso no era normal.

_o_

-_debería sentirme ofendido?_ –El moreno sonrió divertido – _es la primera vez que te noto distraído y que no me das la atención merezco…_

-_entonces si te gusta la atención te brindo?_ –le devolvió la sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en los chocolate, si, él había acudido a su "cita" como siempre, pero el hombre que estaba en frente tenía razón, él estaba en sus pensamientos hace rato, tanto que ni había notado cuando llego a la mesa.

Anthony elevo una perfecta ceja y mantuvo su sonrisa mientras hacia un gesto indiferente con sus hombros –_no voy a negar lo que es obvio… admito me agrada la atención, y que me sentía alagado al darme cuenta que sigues aquí cada día siguiéndome o admirándome… -_tomo un trago de su café y continuo –_ en fin… me decepciona darme cuenta que al parecer pierdes interés…. –_lo miro con drama, emitiendo un suspiro suave y haciendo un ligero puchero.

La forma en que su labio se arrugaba e inflaba sus mejillas, era un artista sin duda, cualquiera caería rendido ante ese pequeño berrinche, Steve rio con suavidad, una risa suave y sincera que lo hizo sorprender –_eres bastante bueno… me gustaría saber cuántas veces usas ese truco para salirte con la tuya _

_-una varias veces por semana… -_el moreno confeso sin pizca de arrepentimiento, mordiendo su dona y mirando a otro lado.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos, Anthony no estaba usando sus lentes, y un par de ojos color chocolate intenso, oscuros pero brillantes se mostraban ante él, sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa y ahogo un pequeño jadeo cuando el hombre giro su mirada y lo miro con curiosidad a su gesto.

Tras esos lentes oscuros pudo ver como los ojos del contrario se abrían con sorpresa, le había llamado la atención el sonido, estaba seguro lo había escuchado jadear, pero era imposible y no había razón –_hey… desconocido –_sonrió con sarcasmo – _que ocurre… recordaste que dejaste la estufa encendida? _

El rubio observo al otro, se quedó en silencio un rato mientras su cerebro volvía a trabajar y luego rompió a reír de forma sincera, una risa incontrolable y tan natural como respirar, algo que jamás experimento, llevo una mano a su pecho, como si quisiera sostenerse mientras seguía riendo.

Stark enarco una ceja, apretó sus labios en una sonrisa intentando controlarse –_oh vamos… el chiste no fue tan bueno –_aunque para ser sincero se sintió alagado y bastante orgulloso de lograr esa reacción en el otro

-_tienes razón… no lo fue… -_respondió después de respirar varias veces, y controlar la risa, el local estaba vacío ya, y los pocos comensales quedaban los observaron curiosos antes de regresar a sus respectivas conversaciones –_para nada divertido… pero admito que es la primera vez que me hacen reír así… siéntete alagado Anthony Stark –_su nombre escapo de sus labios como una caricia suave que hizo temblar al aludido, llevo una mano a su rostro y quito sus lentes con elegancia aun sonriendo y le miro –_ porque es la primera vez que alguien saca algo sincero de mi -_apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos, justo en el momento que el chocolate y el cielo hicieron contacto; sonrió satisfecho cuando su acompañante jadeo con menos discreción que él, mordió su labio inferior cuando el otro abrió los de el con sorpresa dejando escapar el aire, y entonces lo vio… reconocimiento….

-o-o-o

como vamos? en serio me gustaria saber sus opiniones...

y como lo prometi si encontre el fic... se llama "No Lights" y pertenece a "Mrs. Rogers-Stark" pueden encontrarlo como favoritos en mi perfil... definitivamente cuando lei eso nacio en mi el deseo de escribir tambien a un Steve malvado y cruel... aunque veremos que sale de todo esto, ni yo entiendo mi mente...

ya veremos en el proximo!...

Gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel no me pertenece solo este desastre xD

Gracias por el apoyo al fic... dedicado a Yui FT gracias por tus palabras de apoyo!

espero lo disfruten!

_o_o_o_o_

Anthony Edward Stark era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, tuvo la dicha de nacer en una buena familia, perdió a sus padres a corta edad heredando un imperio que hizo crecer mucho más, hasta volverse uno de los multimillonarios más importantes del mundo; el dinero, las fiestas, el alcohol, mujeres y hombres lo llevaron a volverse una persona arrogante e insoportable para muchos, contando entre sus personas de confianza a su secretaria y amiga Virginia "Pepper" Pots, a su guarda espalda Harold "Happy" Hogan, y el coronel James Rupert Rhodes; una lista corta para un hombre tan joven…

Mientras hacia una demostración de nuevas armas para su imperio, sufrió un secuestro, uno que le hizo cambiar su perspectiva de vida, transformándose por completo para convertirse en un héroe para el mundo "Iron Man" cerro la industria que trabajaba con armas y se dedicó a la tecnología y mejoras en el mundo.

A medida que su mente maquinaba un mundo nuevo, las amenazas empezaron a llegar, un ejército extraterrestre los invadió y casi acaba con la tierra, conoció nuevas personas, y aunque jamás dejo de ser egocéntrico y sarcástico aprendió a ser un líder y salvar al mundo.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a confiar, a crecer como persona y ayudar a quien lo necesitara, se volvió un verdadero héroe para el mundo, las fiestas bajaron de nivel, y sus apariciones en la prensa por alguna travesura de su parte desaparecieron, volviéndose como se decía un ejemplo para la sociedad. Completamente dedicado a su trabajo y sus proyectos de mejora, descubrió una nueva mejora en su alimentación; tal como Pepper la llamaba sarcásticamente; adicional a sus siempre favoritas hamburguesas de queso, la primera vez que las probo fue hace unos años cuando salió ante la prensa diciendo que él era Iron Man, claro que siempre fue fanático de los dulces, pero ese en particular fue lo máximo.

La Sra. Nancy era una mujer muy dulce y mil veces mayor que él, y aun así fue hasta su industria a ofrecerle el bocadillo como agradecimiento a que había salvado a su hijo, el amor fue tan sincero por esa dona glaseada que el mismo invirtió en ese pequeño café que más adelante regalaría a su nueva amiga; adoraba ir cada mañana, y se había vuelto más que una rutina una costumbre agradable, una que se había visto empañada por un musculoso modelo de portada que cada día desde hace semanas se sentaba en su mesa limitándose únicamente a observarlo, en un principio le pareció sumamente molesto, pero con el paso de los días se encontró a si mismo observando a ese espécimen, el maldito era apuesto, aun cubierto por esa gorra y esos lentes, tenía una musculatura de sueño y después de tanto tiempo en serio anhelaba llevarlo a su cama, por lo que varios días después se reprendió mentalmente por tan siquiera pensar en ese asunto, él estaba intentando llevar una relación con Peps… y ya tenían casi un año saliendo, entonces porque después de tanto él ahora pensaba en esas cosas?

Claro porque el insolente era demasiado apuesto y el misterio lo mantenía en su cabeza.

Ese día se levantó como siempre, malditamente temprano, uso su traje Armani azul marino y una corbata que le había regalado su novia, subió a su deportivo y salió de la torre; solo para llegar a su edificio y encontrar que todo iba mal, el estrés lo estaba consumiendo, Pepper taconeaba de un lugar a otro causándole migraña y cuando al fin llego la media mañana suspiro aliviado al poder escapar del caos, solo para conseguir que el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba en los suyos propios y no le prestaba atención, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, hacerse notar.

Todo hasta que los malditos ojos lo dejaron sin aire.

_o_

El moreno sacudió su rostro, era imposible sencillamente imposible… clavo sus ojos en el de nuevo esta vez recorriendo su rostro al fin libre de esos lentes, no podía ser posible, el maldito se había perdido en el hielo, su padre lo busco por años, incluso el continuo la búsqueda sin resultados positivos, entonces como era posible que estuviera frente a el? Tenía que ser una clase de broma del destino, quizás alguien realmente parecido a las fotos, porque demonios habían pasado más de 70 años, era imposible siguiera igual… o no?

-_debo irme_ – se levantó con rapidez y se dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar tomando su chaqueta de paso, cuando iba cruzando la calle una mano le sujeto con demasiada fuerza

-_ni lo pienses_ – el gruñido fue estremecedor, fuerte y con voz de mando – _vas a decirme ahora mismo quien soy_

-_como que quien…._ – la frase quedo en el aire cuando sintió el golpe en su nuca y todo se volvió negro-

_o_

Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero sintió fue el dolor de cabeza, gruño para sí mismo al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza a algo que se sentía como el cabezal de una cama de metal; quizás de esas de los moteles baratos; su vista viajo por su cuerpo desnudo, y abrió sus ojos alarmados, estaba desnudo, atado de manos y piernas contra una pequeña cama metálica, en una habitación mugrienta sin ventanas que indicaran donde estaba o qué hora era, sin saber cómo llego o cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, genial, apretó sus labios con furia a sí mismo, como había sido tan estúpido como para dejarse secuestrar de nuevo.

-_qué bueno que despertaras… ya me estaba aburriendo –_ la voz divertida y maliciosa vino de la esquina del cuarto, movió su rostro y lo enfoco, el bastardo no lucia nada de ropa en su pecho, y sus pantalones estaban sueltos sobre una cadera perfecta y trabajada –_ admirando la vista Anthony? –_ el rubio se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta apoyar sus manos en el borde de la cama entre sus piernas abiertas – _te estuve esperando 2 horas… no creí fueras tan débil…_

_-débil?... no seria que jamás espere un ataque tan cobarde? –_ lo miro con furia, escupiendo las palabras

-_cobarde? –_ Ahogo una risa divertida –_ no lo llamaría cobarde… no es mi culpa que confíes tanto en lo que te rodea… me sorprende no llevaras esa bonita chatarra que usas para volverte un héroe _

_-volverme un héroe? Seguro como tú no? Un soldado que salió de una botella _

_-y tú qué? Una armadura de mal gusto y color? Te la quitamos y que eres? –_sonrió divertido mirándolo con descaro –_ un hombre realmente atractivo debo decir… - _uno de sus largos dedos se apoyó en su tobillo y empezó a recorrer su pierna a medida que el caminaba por su costado, causando un maldito escalofrió demasiado placentero en el genio millonario –_ cómo funciona? –_ su voz fue un murmuro cuando después de recorrer el costado de su cuerpo apoyo ese mismo dedo en el reactor

-_no es tu maldito problema –_ el moreno gruño con furia mientras se retorcía en sus amarres tratando de apartar ese dedo de el

-_guao –_ empezó a reír con malicia sentándose en su costado –_ pero que boca tan sucia Anthony… nunca me habías hablado así –_ la comisura de sus labios dibujo una sonrisa sádica y peligrosa que hizo que el hombre atado desviara sus ojos – _pero acepto no me quieras decir… lo que si no aceptare… es que no respondas la maldita pregunta te hice –_ tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y lo obligo a girarlo a él, los ojos azules que antes vio divertidos ahora estaban oscurecidos por la furia y necesidad de respuesta

La curiosidad en el moreno pudo más y no pudo evitar mirarlo con confusión – _en serio no lo sabes?... realmente no sabes?... –_ el ceño en el rubio se suavizo a sus palabras y lo miro confundido, rubio, apuesto, sin nada cubriera ese perfecto rostro –_ eres Steve Rogers… cualquiera lo sabría… estas en internet por dios… hay museos... como no vas… a _

La mano del rubio cubrió su boca con fuerza –_ se mi nombre imbécil… no necesito me digas eso… te pedí otra clase de información, pero ya que eres demasiado parlanchín y no quieres decirlo –_la sonrisa regreso a su rostro y Anthony murmuro algo contra su mano –_ que dijiste?... que quieres te toque?... oh Anthony… pero que descarado –_ los ojos chocolates se abrieron con terror y trato de mover su rostro en una negación, pero el maldito aplicaba demasiada fuerza – _pero te digo algo?... –_ su mano libre se dirigió a su cuello, acariciando su piel, esa que lo había estado llamando desde que lo conoció –_ me gustan así… -_ la mano que lo callaba fue reemplazada por un par de labios carnosos y suaves que lo besaron sin pudor, la sorpresa lo hizo jadear y el otro aprovecho eso para con su lengua recorrer su cavidad bucal, dejándolo sin aire, sin posibilidad de escape, y sin ganas de resistirse.

_o_

El maldito trozo de tela estaba ahora en su boca, impidiéndole gritar o suplicar se detuviera, las caricias eran fuertes, marcando su piel como si el maldito tuviera fuego en las manos, era inevitable controlar su cuerpo a los espasmos, respondiendo a cada caricia que recibía, su cuerpo se arqueaba y retorcía apretando los agarres en sus manos y tobillos cada vez se movía.

-_te gusta lo que hago Anthony? – _el rubio le dedico una sonrisa sádica, acompañada de la pequeña herida que su acompañante le había proporcionado al morder su labio inferior durante el beso, claro que ahora el moreno tenía un hermoso moretón dibujándose en su mejilla ante esa acción, si bien la herida sanaría rápido, el bastardo lo había hecho sangrar y nadie tenía derecho a hacer eso –_ claro que te gusta… lo estás disfrutando bastardo… _

Disfrutar, como mierda iba a estar disfrutando que un bastardo insolente que al parecer era el mismísimo capitán américa lo estuviera tomando en contra de su voluntad? Lo miro con furia emitiendo un gruñido que murió en su mordaza de tela.

Pero lo cierto es que si, maldita sea si lo disfrutaba y no entendía por que, el hombre era como un afrodisiaco, cada vez que lo tocaba, que respiraba cerca de él o le hablaba; era imposible que su cuerpo no respondiera a sus acciones, los ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa cuando el de ojos azules se acomodó entre sus piernas observándolo, levanto su mano derecha y recorrió con su lengua su palma, humedeciéndola de la forma más sensual que el moreno hubiera visto o experimentado en su vida de playboy.

Su miembro fue rodeado por esa misma mano, y aunque no quería ni lo pretendía un gemido escapo de su boca, amortiguado por su mordaza –_voy a volverte mi perra… lo serás Anthony… ya veras… me vas a pertenecer en cuerpo y pensamiento -_ el rubio sonrió de forma sádica al ver como los ojos marrones lo miraban con furia y lágrimas, mientras seguía retorciéndose entre sus amarres, pero ahora de placer, uno que intentaba disimular y callar, lo observo tensarse y su miembro palpitar en su mano, sonrió perverso y separo su mano de su cuerpo.

-_oh Anthony… no aun… tú vas a suplicar que yo te toque… y que te haga acabar de esa forma… y eso no será hoy –_ relamió sus labios en un gesto perverso e hipnótico y soltó los amarres de su tobillo –_ te voy a destruir… -_giro su cuerpo hasta dejarlo de espalda –_ te voy a volver alguien dócil… y luego Anthony… luego te convertiré en mi propiedad… -_cada palabra era un susurro suave y seductor, dicha con el tono perfecto de deseo en su oído, sentía el cuerpo del rubio sobre él, acariciando con sus manos, suspirando en su lóbulo y jugando con su piel y su nariz, ambas manos se posaron en las caderas del moreno y las alzaron, acomodando su cuerpo –_ tu… vas a suplicar que te vuelva a tomar… vas a desear ser mío de nuevo… -_el rubio sonrió para él, ya que el genio no podía verlo, acaricio su espalda con sus uñas, dejando un suave aruño en la piel moreno – _tienes una piel increíble… _-apretó sus glúteos con malicia, abriéndolo para él, volvió a llevar su mano a su boca lamiendo su palma, saboreo a penas el sabor de su miembro y sus ojos destellaron deseosos, escupió y tomo su propio miembro, lubricándose con su propia saliva y entro de una estocada en el cuerpo del más bajo ahogando su propio gemido de sorpresa.

-_maldición… tu… tu eres… tan estrecho… tan…. –_cerro sus ojos y jadeo al moverse con suavidad en él, demasiada suavidad para lo que acostumbraba, pero se sentía tan bien –_ apretado… joder si… -_mantuvo sus ojos cerrados moviéndose con lentitud, dejando que su cavidad lo envolviera con demasiada perfección.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas humedeciendo más la tela cubría su boca, había dolido como el infierno, y aun así, después de eso….

En un instante la mordaza desapareció de sus labios y sintió su mandíbula adolorida ante la liberación, una serie de gemidos se mezclaron con los de su acompañante, y tardo solo un segundo en darse cuenta que salían de sus labios

-_eso Stark…. Gime para mi… -_hipnótico, sensual, esa voz lo dominaba, se sintió moviendo sus caderas contra el otro, se escuchó gemir obediente, y más aún, se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo soltar el nombre del insolente lo estaba violando, en el instante que el mejor y mayor orgasmo experimentara en su vida lo dejara por completo derrotado contra ese viejo colchón donde estaban.

_o_

Enfundado en su gabardina y su confiable gorro iba caminando de forma ligera por las calles de la ciudad, hace poco más de media hora había dejado a un noqueado Anthony en la oficina de su edificio, entro y salió de forma sigilosa sin que nadie lo descubriera; pudo matarlo, claro que pudo, pero aún tenía planes en mente, y esos planes incluían volver a escuchar su nombre de esa forma, escapando de esos deliciosos labios acompañado del gemido más erótico que sus oídos hubieran escuchado.

Sonrió para sí mirando hacia abajo y manteniendo un perfil bajo, debía concentrarse o llamaría la atención del público al estar caminando con una erección marcada en sus pantalones, subió las escaleras del edificio imponente, ancho, grande y único, algo que jamás le había llamado la atención visitar en ninguno de los lugares donde estuvo.

"_eres Steve Rogers… cualquiera lo sabría… estas en internet por dios… hay museos..."_

Las palabras seguían rebotando en su cabeza, después del increíble sexo empezaron a sonar con esa voz que ahora sin duda le encantaba, resonando en su mente, repitiéndose con regularidad; con ambas manos en sus bolsillos traspaso las grandes puertas y recorrió el lugar, que diablos había querido decir el hombre?, pudo buscar en internet, pero su computadora seguro era vigilada al igual que sus búsquedas, cruzo unos pasillos entre la gente, observando las obras, estatuas, y exhibiciones, entro a una, los uniformes y fotografías rodeaban las paredes, fotos antiguas de viejos soldados que lucharon por la libertad, cruzo entre un grupo de personas y se paró en el frente; bajo la mirada furiosa de algunos por tal atrevimiento; la fotografía estaba en blanco y negro, más grande que las demás, rodeada de otras más pequeñas, a penas bajo sus lentes a la altura de su nariz, sosteniéndolos contra ella, entreabrió sus labios con sorpresa y sintió sus ojos dilatarse.

Era el, claro que era el, abrazado como estaba a otro hombre extrañamente familiar de cabello oscuro; su cabello era más corto que como lo usaba ahora, sus ojos brillaban incluso a través del papel y sonreía de forma sincera y pura a su acompañante, un brazo se colgaba a su costado, cubierto de un uniforme extraño pegado a su cuerpo; demasiado diferente al de su compañero que portaba el tradicional; barras y estrellas, un escudo, idéntico al que usaba para HYDRA pero este llevaba la bandera dibujada en él; las imágenes llegaron confusas y extrañas, explosiones, el sobre una moto esquivando, risas, choque de vasos, ojos castaños, un vestido rojo; sacudió su rostro enfocándose en el presente y bajo su vista a la placa

"_Steve Grant Rogers (Capitán América) y su compañero James "Bucky" Barnes (Sargento de división) Abril 1942" _

El aire escapo de sus pulmones, sintió como la furia empezaba a dominar su cuerpo, sus ojos se entrecerraron a la placa y apretó sus dientes en una mueca.

Si había algo que el odiaba, fuera quien fuera, era la maldita mentira…

_o_o_o_

Se supone que en Marzo de 1942 Schmidt está robando el teseractor y Steve siendo rechazado en la feria como las fechas son un tanto confusas en los comics y películas y no hablamos bien de tiempo colocamos una foto que podríamos asumir fue después de rescatar a Bucky y cuando forma su escuadrón elite para derrotar a los nazis cuando ya tiene su traje como tal y el verdadero escudo, por lo que me pareció un mes de diferencia algo lógico… la idea es que ustedes entiendan, de cualquier manera, veremos más del pasado en el siguiente capítulo… y el cómo afectara esto a Steve a nivel psicológico

gracias por leer... algun comentario o sugerencia?


	4. Chapter 4

sin perdon de nadie... lo siento... esta cuarentena me tiene en un bloqueo extraño, de repente escribia dos lineas y luego nada... lamento la demora...

recuerden que Marvel ni los personajes me pertenece solo esta locura... que espero sigan disfrutando!

y vamos a cuidarnos mucho mas! espero este mal momento nos da la vida acabe pronton pero mientras tanto vamos a leer, a cuidarnos y acatar las ordenes! no les retengo mas... disfruen!

_o_o_o_o_

Como diablos había llegado hasta allí? Eso no lo sabía, y no tenía respuesta, solo jadeaba mientras sus caderas chocaban contra las de su amante, el hombre sobre él se movía con rapidez sobre su miembro, gimiendo alto, mientras el solo jadeaba y se dejaba llevar distraído.

Había perdido el tiempo, de nuevo, el choque de información lo dejo aturdido, y no supo en que momento había llegado a la base, menos aun cuando habían pasado tres días desde que lo supo, lo irónico es que la vida seguía, con sus lagunas o no, y ahora tenía a Brock Rumlow sobre el gimiendo su nombre.

-_estas distraído –_ su acompañante se había detenido, respiraba agitado y lo miraba con curiosidad y deseo, Steve gamas desperdiciaba la oportunidad de un buen sexo, y menos con él, estaba extraño desde que llego a la sede, eso y que se sentía bastante ofendido que su amante no le diera la atención a la que estaba acostumbrado – _no sé qué te ocurre pero es aburrido ser el único entregado sabes?... no soy tus malditas conquistas del día… -_ lo miro con el claro deje de celos en sus ojos oscuros

_-Entonces puedes largarte? –_le gruño y lo empujo de el - _Crees te necesito para esto?_\- sabía que estaba siendo una mierda con él, Rumlow era su único apoyo allí dentro, pero el bastardo también le había mentido, todos, y él estaba furioso, confundido y lleno de ira – _puedo conseguir a cualquier a perra sobre mi reemplazándote solo con chasquear los dedos –_ se sentó con furia mirando a su compañero ofendido y dolido por sus palabras.

El de cabellos oscuro lo miro asombrado, normalmente Steve era ofensivo con todos pero no con él, él siempre se sintió en un lugar especial para el rubio, pero desde hace días que él tenía una actitud extraña y distante con todos, iba por los pasillos distraído y en su propio mundo, sin prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba, aun así Brock no era una chiquilla enamorada que se pondría a llorar por esto, le miro con la furia bailando en sus ojos.

-_Bien... Tienes razón, consigue a cualquiera_ – se levantó de la cama sin mirarle, todavía con la idea de recibir una disculpa del otro, y al darse cuenta que no obtendría nada salió furioso, acomodando su pantalón, y dejando al rubio con su erección arriba.

Steve gruño de nuevo y lanzo la almohada contra la puerta cerrada, llevo sus manos a su rostro escondiéndose en ellas, quien diablos era el, y porque mierda el único lugar conocía y donde se sentía tenía algo le había mentido así...

_o_

Tony lo había buscado, claro que lo había hecho, en los satélites, en las redes, en las calles, habían pasado 5 días y el hombre se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, no había vuelto al café, y con qué moral, si lo había violado el bastardo, lo había violado y él había terminado en su oficina sin saber cómo; después de eso se perdió buscando al hombre, había descuidado su trabajo causando molestia en Pots que gruñía furiosa, taconeando de un lugar a otro, aunque una parte de ella estaba sumamente preocupada de su jefe, el jamás se portaba así; pero es que el castaño se volvía loco, había agotado sus recursos JARVIS no le había localizado, y solo había conseguido no más que información inútil, y él se estaba volviendo un ansioso, porque? No lo sabía, solo entendía que quería ver al bastardo de nuevo y hacerle pagar lo que hizo…

_o_

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, gente perdida cada una en una computadora, se sentó en una vacía y pago por su tiempo a el encargado, después de casi una semana al fin había salido de su confinamiento, el museo no le había dado todas las respuesta, sobre todo porque básicamente había escapado después de saber la verdad, así que mientras las palabras de Stark seguían resonando en su cabeza, tomo la decisión de buscar en internet como le había dicho el moreno; busco en las redes su historia, moviendo y tecleando con rapidez: perdido, congelado, nunca encontrado, eso lo decía el museo, es que acaso no había mejor información que eso? indago un poco más, usando su conocimiento tratando de acceder a las redes de HYDRA desde un servidor cualquiera donde sería imposible le rastrearan solo quería conocer la verdad, treinta minutos y nada, solo lo que ya sabía, como había pasado eso, como termino así?, su cuerpo se relajó en la incómoda silla donde estaba y llevo dos dedos a sus ojos en un gesto cansado; los choques eléctricos.. Ellos cambiaron su historia, indago e investigo esa técnica, implementación de falsos recuerdos, claro, por eso el tenia pasado, uno incorrecto, uno donde le hicieron creer sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, y que ellos le habían rescatado; la foto de la agente Carter iluminaba la pantalla frente a el, esos ojos, eran esos ojos con los que soñaba, pero no había mucho que le explicara el por qué… solo información irrelevante nada persona y esas lagunas le molestaban.

Emitió un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos mirando la pantalla sin verla realmente.

_o_

Camino a paso seguro, oculto tras sus lentes, iba sonriendo mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el pequeño café con internet de esa cuadra, un barrio discreto y poco conocido; después de casi 8 días al fin JARVIS había encontrado por medio de los satélites una coincidencia en la búsqueda que ninguno había dejado; recubrió su mano derecha con el guante que ilumino el centro y lo coloco al costado del maldito, porque esta vez él estaba preparado.

-_Buenas tardes Steve… tanto tiempo_ – su voz escapo con calma y de forma educada, como si sencillamente no estuviera apuntando al otro con un arma de alta tecnología.

El rubio le había visto por el reflejo de la pantalla y sonrió malicioso, sintió el frio del metal contra su mejilla, y aun así no se movió- _buenas tarde Anthony… acaso me buscabas? – _su voz salió relajada y seductora, mandando un escalofrió al moreno.

_-claro que si… tenemos cuentas pendientes – _pego más el guante a él, solo para que el otro supiera no estaba para juegos, aunque admitía lo estaba sacando de quicio con esa actitud relajada que poseía, observaba como su cuello se erizaba al frio del metal, grueso, blanco y con un extraño brillo que tenía esa piel.

-_es eso o solo me extrañaste…_ \- se giró solo un poco para mirarlo, mostrando sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa pícara y salvaje, cuanto había extrañado esa voz? No lo supo hasta que lo tenía en frente, hacerle molestar, ver como lo miraba con furia, sin duda él era adorable y poco predecible, eso le gustaba.

Escucho el gruñido del otro, y ahogo una risita, en un movimiento rápido tomo el guante del otro con agilidad y se giró por completo saltando en la silla y arrojándola al piso, la gente a su alrededor grito y salió corriendo cuando el disparo dio contra un computador a otro lado, cuando él lo desvió con un movimiento.

_-Oh… acaso me quieres matar cielo?_ –susurro con sarcasmo, girando el brazo del otro en una llave y lanzándolo contra una mesa, observo como la armadura volaba a tiempo, entrando por las ventanas del local y rompiendo el vidrio recubriendo la espalda de su portador, el hombre se levantó y más piezas empezaron a llegar, encajándose en el cuerpo ajeno, ladeo su rostro con admiración cuando el vengador los miro con esos ojos chocolate furiosos, antes de que el casco los cubriera y se iluminara con una destello azul - _Hola… Iron man_ –sonrió sarcástico cuando el otro voló hasta él y lo saco a la calle golpeándolo contra el pavimento, y el rubio solo dio una patada al estómago metalizado apartándolo de el con fuerza.

-_Vas a pagar_ –su voz se escuchaba diferente tras el metal pero aun así furiosa mientras sobrevolaba con su traje a una altura prudente de la calle, le apunto con un guante y disparo de nuevo emitiendo un ruido de carga al hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se movió contra el asfalto girando para esquivar los golpes, salto sobre un auto aparcado y arranco la puerta del mismo para cubrirse y salir contra él, arrojo la gabardina al suelo y se quitó la gorra y los lentes, Steve Rogers podría no saber quién era, pero él jamás escapaba de una pelea; se cubrió de nuevo, clavo la puerta contra el suelo y se impulsó en un salto al aire, aterrizando sobre la espalda de la armadura y haciendo cayera contra el piso, el de metal se giró sobre el cuerpo del otro golpeando su mandíbula con fuerza, recibió una nueva patada que hundió la armadura, se apartó de el un momento sorprendido ante eso, el Mark 7 era de sus mejores armaduras, resistente, más que cualquiera, y el insolente hombre sin armas ni nada acababa de hundirla?

El rubio aprovecho el momento de sorpresa del otro, escupió la sangre en el suelo y ataco esta vez estampo su puño contra el casco mandando al otro a un costado dejando la abolladura de su mano en el metal.

-_no puede ganarle señor, no en combate cuerpo a cuerpo_ – la voz de su IA resonó en su casco con un toque de preocupación al ver a su contrincante caminar hasta su dueño de nuevo.

-_aunque no lo creas, acabo de notarlo_ – gruño con algo de sarcasmo al darse cuenta de la clara desventaja en la que se encontraba, empezó a lanzar disparos, disparos que el otros esquivaba con gracia, pero que destruían el lugar, se detuvo frustrado, había civiles, y él era Iron Man no podía causar más daño, se levantó y abrió el casco mirando al hombre frente a él.

Steve enarco una ceja pero se detuvo, aun alerta – _algún problema cariño? –_ parpadeo con inocencia aunque sonreía sarcástico.

-_no voy a destruir las propiedades, Steve… tú no eres esto… puedo ayudarte a saber quién eres… podemos encontrar una… -_había empezado a caminar a él, apelando a la cordura del otro, pero se interrumpió cuando el sonido de un helicóptero sobre el apareció, fueron rodeados por varias camionetas y hombres armados, vestidos de negro, un logo con un pulpo rojo sobre cada uno, el disparo vino desde las alturas directo al reactor del traje, su cuerpo cayo como plomo contra el caliente asfalto del medio día y sus sistemas se apagaron, y de nuevo… lo último observo fue a un hombre de facciones rudas, cabello y ojos negros atizar el golpe en su rostro que lo dejo inconsciente; eso… y un par de ojos azules, intensos y cautivantes que jamás le quitaron la vista de encima.

_o_

-_eres un idiota…_ \- el golpe contra la mesa ni lo hizo inmutarse, tenía ya cuarenta y cinco minutos escuchando los gritos y regaños de Pierce, el hombre estaba furioso, y con razón, aunque sencillamente a Steve poco le importaba.

Las televisoras, la prensa, incluso el internet estaban con la noticia en todo lo alto "CAPITAN AMERICA VIVO?" eran algunos de los titulares, claro está acompañado de fotografías de el en su anterior vida, y las nuevas de su batalla contra el genio que ahora estaba en una de las celdas subterráneas de la sede.

-_un solo maldito error… te lo adverti… estas en todos lados… HYDRA depende del anonimato… lo sabes… fuiste entrenado para eso – _los gritos seguían aunque el rubio solo le seguía con sus ojos, estaba sentado en el sofá, cruzado de brazos y piernas mientras Pierce caminaba por toda la oficina arrojando y lanzando cosas.

-_Dime una cosa – _al fin después de todo eso se atrevió a interrumpirle para hablar –_ estas así porque se sabe la verdad ahora? O porque crees perderás a tu mejor soldado ahora que sé que me mentiste? –_ el comentario salió natural, relajado y con voz suave, pero aun así hizo al hombre detenerse en seco y clavar sus ojos opacos en su hombre, una ligera capa de sudor cubrió su labio y Steve sonrió al notar el detalle de que estaba nervioso, después de todo Rogers no tenía intensión de mentir, además que era obvio todos sabían que el secreto se había revelado a ojos del capitán.

Pierce era un hombre firme, que le gustaba el control, le gustaba saber las cosas y manipular a su beneficio, pero esto, sus ojos se dilataron con el evidente miedo, si Steve decidía irse… ese hombre era capaz de destruir todo, de matarles… y sus planes se vendrían abajo.

El rubio ahogo una risita después de diez minutos de silencio –_ pero qué fácil es callarte Pierce, si lo hubiera descubierto antes me hubiera ahorrado muchos sermones –_ se levantó con elegancia y camino hasta su jefe, sonriendo divertido – _descuida cariño… soy fiel a mi causa, y no me importa el pasado – _el hombre mayor le miro asombrado y confundido, y el más joven sonrió para si – _Hail Hydra!… -_ murmuro con orgullo, y respondió a la sonrisa y apretón de hombros de su acompañante… después de todo Alexander Pierce no era el único que sabía cómo manipular a las personas para alcanzar su propio objetivo, y Steve Rogers era un excelente alumno!...

_o_o_o_

aja! se prendio... ya todos sabes que Steve sabe que el sabe lo que tenia que saber...

y Tony esta en manos de Hydra... que pasara? ni yo lo se... pero si tienen ideas o alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarla... me encanta leer sus apoyo a esta locura que sale mi...

espero no tardar demasiado a la proxima actualizacion! nuevamente disculpas a los que siguen... nos leemos en el proximo! donde al fin veremos a los demas vengadores en accion!


End file.
